1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steamers. More particularly, the invention relates to portable steamers with a cord and a hose that wrap around the steamer for storage.
2. Related Art
Portable steamers used for cleaning have become increasingly more popular in recent years. Portable steamers can be battery-powered or can require plugging into an electrical outlet. Most steamers have a hose for transporting the steam from a steam generation unit, or boiler, to the point of use of the steam. A problem associated with many portable steamers is storage of the steam supply hose and, if present, the electrical power cord when the steamer is not in use.